Things will never change for us
by MiaNoir
Summary: Story tooks place after the second movie and unites everything I wish to happen...
1. Chapter 1: Back to normal

**Things will never change for us**

 _Chapter 1: Back to normal_

She sat on the settle by the window, looking out of the window. It was raining. Her eyes were following the raindrops on the window pane and she was drowned in thoughts so that it took her a few seconds to recognize that the phone was ringing. She took it to her ear and spoke low: 'What?'

'Miss Parker, you have to come to The Centre! I think I found Jarod.', said a very excited Broots.

'I'll be there.' she said and hung up. She let the phone rest on her chin and looked out of the window again. _Now everything was really back to normal._ A few weeks ago it seemed like the world was changing but now Miss Parker was back were she started. She was spending her time, waiting for a sign from Jarod just to chase him to nowhere and she asked herself if this was really everything she could expect from her life. But that was a question, which was not going to be answered now.

She was rising from the settle, took her jacket and went to the Centre.

xXx

Sydney was sitting on his chair and watched Broots walking around the room. 'Broots, calm down. I'm sure she will be here in a second.'

'It's so like her! When we're waiting any longer, he could be gone.', Broots said.

'Calm down, Broots. I'm here.' Miss Parker came into the office.

'Finally!' He gave her a newspaper. Jarod was on the picture on the first page, carrying a child.

'Where is that?', was everything she asked.

'Pennsylvania.', he said proud of himself but she knew how to get him down to earth again and said 'You get the newspaper from Pennsylvania?'

Broots was just answering: 'No, I was with Debbie in Pennsylvania for the weekend and brought it as a souvenire.'

'Since when are you back from Pennsylvania?', she asked without looking at him.

'We were back yesterday.'

'Yesterday? So you own that newspaper article for more than 24 hours and only now you realized that Jarod is on the first page?!'

Broots was ashamed, 'Yes...'

Sydney had to smile a bit.

'What makes you think that he's still there?', she wanted to know, 'For me it looks like he is finished with his mission.'

'We don't know if THAT was his mission. Maybe that was just part of another plan. At least it's a trail, right?'

'Book us a flight to Pennsylvania.', she said, threw the newspaper back on the table and went out. Broots rolled his eyes and said ironically 'Thank god, everything's back to normal.' He took the telephone and booked a Centre jet to Pennsylvania.

xXx

One hour later the 3 of them were on the flight. Miss Parker looked out of the window. Broots was talking about a woman, he met and she was just annoyed by his story. She rolled her eyes and said 'Broots, go ask the pilot when we will arrive in Pennsylvania.'

He hated to move while flying but he knew that she wouldn't accept a _no_ and so, he just did what she said.

'Are you alright?', Sydney asked her when Broots was gone.

'Why?', she asked back.

'You appear to be very stressed out.'

She answered sarcastically 'Oh really?! Why would I be stressed out when we're on a flight to nowhere to catch Jarod, who is probably gone since hours!'

'Are you sure that's everything?'

'I'm not going to have that kind of conversation with you. I know that my father jumped out of a plane and is gone since then but I'm fine!'

'Then what is your mood about?'

'Nothing.', she said while thoughtful watching out of the window.

'What happened between you and Jarod on that island?'

She turned her head towards him with angry eyes 'Nothing.'

He said nothing but he now knew that this was the reason why she was so angry and stressed out for the last few weeks.

Then Broots came back and said that they would land in about 3 minutes and sat down.

When they arrived in Pennsylvania, they went to the fire department, where Jarod used to work. They asked for him and one of the firemen said that Jarod was gone since 3 hours.

'Did he say where he was going?, Parker asked.

'No, he didn't.'

'Of course not...', she said to herself.

'What did you say?, the man asked.

'Nothing. Can you show us where Jarod used to live while he was here?'

He was taking them to the small room above the fire department, where Jarod was spending the night.

Parker said 'Thank you.' and the man left them alone. She took the red notebook from the bed and skimmed through it. It was filled with newspaper articles like always but at the end of the notebook Jarod left a note. 'Sorry, you missed me. J.' was written in Jarod's hand writing. She rolled her eyes and showed it to Sydney: 'I knew it.'

'I'm sorry, Miss Parker.', Sydney answered.

'No, you're not.', she said while leaving this place. Sydney and Broots followed her back to the plane and they went back to Blue Cove.

xXx

It was late when Miss Parker arrived at her house. She took a glass of scotch and sat down on the settle by the window again, while she was thinking about why she even stood up from it earlier.

The phone rang and she answered it with a lifeless 'What?'.

'You missed me in Pennsylvania.'

She smiled and said 'Jarod.'

'Looks like everything's back to normal.'

'If someone gave me 1$ everytime I heard that in the last few weeks, I would be able to buy me a bus ticket to hell knows where.'

'So you don't enjoy hunting me?', he said ironically.

'I do - as much as you enjoy running away from me.'

'What are you going to do?'

'Waiting for another trail of where you are at the moment and trying to accept that things will never change for me.'

'Never is a long time, Miss Parker.'

'Maybe too long...'

'What's about Lyle?'

'I don't know where he is and I don't even wanna know.'

'Please be careful, Miss Parker. You know what Raines said...'

'Yes, I know. The question is why you know what Raines said.'

'I know everything. I'm a pretender, remember?', he was smiling.

She smiled too and said: 'If you don't want me to die, you just have to hide from Lyle very well.'

'I'm really serious about that. You know what Raines is capable of.'

'Don't worry, I'm not going to die at his hands.'

Then there was silence for a while. Both of them had so many things on their mind they wanted to say but they couldn't because it just wasn't the time for it.

Finally she said: 'Where are you going?'

'You don't expect me to do your work, right? Catch me if you can.', he said with a soft voice and hung up the phone then.

She was staring at the telephone and smiled a bit: 'I'll do my best...'

xXx

 **So, this was chapter 1. Tell me what you think and I'll try hard to upload soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Was that everything?

Chapter 2: Was that everything?

Miss Parker was in her office, reading some documents when suddenly the door was opened by a very excited Broots. He moved towards her and tried to say something but she couldn't understand what he was trying to tell her. She lifted her hand: 'Broots! What is wrong with you?!' He took a deep breath: 'Jarod is back at the Centre!'

Miss Parker stood up and said: 'What?! Did he felt homesick again?'

'No, Lyle brought him in. He took him to SL 15.'

'Lyle brought him in?'

'Yes.'

'How the hell did the bastard found him?'

'I don't know.'

Miss Parker went to SL 15 and Broots was following her when they met Sydney in the hall way. 'Have you heard?', he asked.

'Yes, Jarod is back but I only believe that when I see it.'

The three moved down to SL 15 and saw Lyle standing in front of an open door. Jarod was on the floor of the room Lyle was facing. He grinned at Jarod and said: 'You're not the only smart guy here, Jarod. Now you're back where you belong and I'm pretty sure we'll have great fun together.' Jarod stood up, threw an angry eye on him: 'Go to hell, Lyle!'. Lyle smiled and closed the door behind himself. Jarod was beating against the door and screamed for help.

When Lyle turned around, he saw Sydney, Broots and Miss Parker standing behind him. He was pissed off that they were down there. 'What do you want?', he said.

'Where have you been all the time?', Miss Parker asked reproachful.

He grinned, 'Let's just say I've been busy.' He took one step away from the door. There was a little window at the door. Miss Parker and Sydney went closer so that they could take a look inside of the room. They saw Jarod sitting on the floor. He noticed their faces and went to the door.

Miss Parker turned to Lyle: 'How did you get him?' but Lyle was just grinning: 'That's not imported. I think now that I brought Jarod back to the Centre, there will be things, that should be more important to you.'

'Was that a threat?', she asked angry.

'Let's just call it a warning. Oh, and the excess is denied in that area. So, say goodbye to the little labrat and then fuck off!' With those words he left them alone.

Sydney said through the window: 'Don't worry, I'll try everything to get you away from Lyle.' Sydney and Broots wanted to go then but Miss Parker was still standing there, looking at Jarod – both of them with sad faces.

'Miss Parker, I think it's time for us to go.', he said and she was following them.

xXx

A few days passed and neither Miss Parker nor Sydney were able to see Jarod.

Miss Parker just went out of the shower when the door bell rang. Her hair was still wet when she opened the door. Broots and Sydney were standing in front of the door and went in before she could even say something. She was a little bit annoyed and said: 'What's so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?'

Broots put his laptop on the coffee table and said: 'There's something you have to see!'

'Broots found something when he was searching the internet.', Sydney explained.

Broots turned the desktop to Miss Parker and she couldn't believe what she saw. There was a photo of a man, who delivered a speech and in the background, there were standing Jarod and his mother.

'Where did you get that?', she asked.

'I was just skimming through the news in the internet and I found that. The man, who's delivering the speech is the boss of a children's home in Philadelphia.', Broots said.

'I think Jarod's mother was trying to find something about Jarod there.', Sydney added.

'So, Jarod found his mother?', Miss Parker asked but it was more a rhethorical question and she wasn't really expecting an answer. When she said those words, a light smile was appearing on her face. Sydney noticed that and gave an irritated look. She only noticed that she was smiling when she saw the look on Sydney's face and immediately put on a serious face.

She tried to change the topic and asked: 'Why are you showing this to me? I mean, Jarod is already back in the Centre, so...'

'I'm pretty sure that she is trying to rescue him and when she does, maybe we could just let it happen...', Sydney said.

Miss Parker was shocked and said: 'Are you just asking me to help Jarod escape from the Centre?!'

'Why not? After everything we did to him, that's the least we can do for him!', Sydney explained.

'No, Sydney! I'm not going to get myself killed!'

Sydney knew that it wouldn't make any sence to fight with her and just said: 'Okay, I'm sorry. You're right.' but Parker could see that he didn't meant what he said and that he was a little bit pissed off.

He said: 'Let's go, Broots. We don't want to ruin Miss Parker's evening.' and went out. Miss Parker throw an angry look after him and Broots just followed him.

She closed the door behind them. She couldn't believe what just happened.

 _How could Sydney think that she would take that risk? If the Centre would find out about that, they were going to kill her._

But then she reminded herself of the fact, that the Centre was going to kill her anyway because she couldn't catch Jarod. She then felt a cold breath in her neck and turned around but there was nothing behind her. She shook her head and told herself that she had to stop being that paranoid. She went to bed.

xXx

A few more days passed and again and again she felt that someone was following her. It were the small things like footsteps behind her or voices in the background. In the beginning she thought that she was just paranoid but as time went by and nothing changed, she really took it serious.

She went to Sydney's office and just stood there, looking at him. He wasn't looking at her but he knew that she was standing there. 'What are you looking at?', he asked.

'Can I talk to you?', she asked with a silent voice.

He looked up from his desk and asked her what was wrong. She told him that she felt like someone was following her and wanted to know if he thought, that they were really planning to kill her. When she came in, he was still mad at her but now he noticed that she was really scared and he just wanted to calm her down: 'I don't know. I really don't. I mean, we're in the Centre and so it's possible but I promise I'm not going to let that happen.' She smiled and said: 'If the Centre wants to kill me, they'll find a way but thanks.'

'Something else bothers you?'

She took a deep breath and said: 'Was that everything?', she asked.

'What do you mean?'

'I spend 80% of my life hunting Jarod and now that he's back, I'm going to die. Is that everything I could expect from my life?'

'Sometimes we just have to take another road to change our future.'

She grinned: 'You're not giving up, right?'

Sydney smiled and said: 'It's not about what I want. It's about what you want but you don't dare to admit it to yourself...'

They were looking at each other and she knew that he was right but then she stood up and said: 'Good night, Sydney.' and went out.

xXx

She arrived her house and was thinking about Sydney's words while she was searching for her key. _Was he right? Was she still able to change her life or was it already to late for that?_

She was so lost in thoughts that she didn't even noticed the steps in the bush behind her. It was silent for a few seconds but then someone behind her lifted a weapon, aimed on her back and the sound of a shot lit up the night. She fell to the ground and suddenly it was silent again like nothing happened and the last thing, that came to her mind was: _Was that everything?_

 **So, that's Chapter 2. Hope you like it :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Also my fault

_Chapter 3 – Also my fault:_

It was silent and Miss Parker was lying on the floor. She then noticed that she was squinting her eyes and slowly opened them. Another shot went through the night and she startled. Someone grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She couldn't see, who it was because of the darkness of the night. She just realized that the person was taking her to a car, which was parking on the street. Both of them were entering the car on the backseat and the driver started the car before someone snapped another shot. She looked through the window on the street behind them but she just saw a shadow standing on the street and couldn't see who the shooter was.

She then turned her head around to face her savior and couldn't believe who was sitting next to her. 'Oh my god...', she just brought out.

'Hello, Miss Parker.', the woman with the scarlet hair said.

'You're Jarod's mother...', she added. Only then she noticed that Jarod's father was driving the car.

Margareth smiled: 'Yes, I am. You look just like her.'

'What the hell is going on here?!' Miss Parker couldn't anything of what this was all about and then added, 'What were you doing at my house and why did you saved my life?'

'Because Jarod told us to.', Jarod's father said and was looking at her through the driving mirror. Now she was even more confused. _Jarod told them to save her? Why? And how was he supposed to know, that there would be a sniper in front of her house when he was kept in the Centre?_

Margareth smiled at her and said: 'Jarod told us that Mr. Raines said he would kill the one, who wouldn't be able to catch him. So, he told us to take care of you if Lyle was going to catch him first and here we are. Since Mr. Lyle catched Jarod, we are always a step behind you and now it was time to get you away from there.'

Miss Parker couldn't believe that. It looked like Jarod was really worried about her. It was silent for a second but then she said: 'Where are you taking me?'

'Some place you'll be save.', Mayor Charles said.

xXx

They arrived then at a small house in the woods. They went out of the car and Miss Parker turned around to see if someone was following them. Margareth tried to calm her down 'There's no way someone would find us.'

'So, they were saying that there was no way that the Titanic was going to sink, right?', she answered with a nervous voice.

Margareth wanted to go inside but Miss Parker just stood there, looking at her. Jarod's mother looked at her and asked her what was wrong.

'What am I doing here? I can't stay here!', Parker said.

'Why not?'

'Because I'm working for the Centre. If they find out that I'm here...'

'They were trying to kill you.'

'I know but I don't belong here.'

Margareth could imagine that it was a hard time for her and she didn't wanted to argue with her now. So, she just said: 'Please stay here for the night until we know what to do next, okay?'

Miss Parker nodded and they went in.

Jarod's father sat in front of the laptop. Without lifting his eyes from the desktop he said: 'He's in SL-15.'

'How can we get there?', Margareth asked.

'I don't know.', he answered.

'What are you going to do?', Parker asked as if she didn't knew it already.

'We're going to save our son.', the Mayor said.

'From the Centre?! Forget it. The place is locked up like Alcatraz.'

'But we have to get him out and Jarod also found a way to get in and out once.', his father said.

'Yes, but Jarod is... well, Jarod!', Miss Parker said.

'Please help us to get him out.', Jarod's mother said.

'What?! You know that I can't do that!', Miss Parker answered.

'I know that I'm asking a lot but we have to get him out and I don't think we can handle that without you.' Miss Parker saw the sadness and pure desperation in her eyes. She was wrangling with herself but then she remembered everything Jarod did for her. He was sending his parents to save her even though he had to know that it could get really dangerous for them and then all the things he did for her during her whole life. She reached inside her jacket and picked out a black plastic card. She was putting it on the table and said 'That's everything I can do for you.'

On the card was the sign of the Centre and the word 'access'.

'That's your access card.', Margareth noticed.

'Yes, but I'm pretty sure Lyle tries everything to keep his trophy.', she said with a light sorrow in her voice.

'Thank you so much.', Margareth said and took the access card.

Miss Parker just nodded and asked for the bath room. She was pointing on a door and Parker disappeared in the small room. She just had to be alone for a second.

She was standing in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection. It was over. When the Centre would find out that they were rescuing Jarod with her access card, there would be no way back for her. But did she even wanted that? She didn't knew but she knew that it felt right to help rescuing Jarod.

She then was torn out of her thoughts by Margareth, who walked into the room. 'Oh, come in.', Miss Parker said sarcastically. Margareth just wanted to know if she was alright. 'Yes, I'm fine.', Miss Parker said, knowing that she wouldn't believe her. She knew, that Margareth senced that something was on her mind just like Jarod always knew. She grinned and Margareth asked what's so funny. Miss Parker was still grinning: 'I just noticed where Jarod got that from.'

'What?'

'This I-always-know-what-you-feel-like-thing.'

Margareth smiled but they weren't saying anything more. They both left the room and Mayor Charles said: 'I think we have to go now.'

'Yes, you're right. I think you should stay here and wait until we're back.', she said, turning to Miss Parker. She just nodded and Jarod's parents went off.

Miss Parker walked towards the window and asked herself what she was even waiting for.

xXx

A few hours later, she went up and down in the room and asked herself what took them so long when suddenly the door opened and Jarod stepped in with his parents. She was so happy to see him that she couldn't hardly avoid smiling. Jarod seemed surprised to see her: 'Miss Parker!' Margareth then said: 'We forgot to tell you that we brought her here.' He seemed to knew that the Centre was trying to kill her for that she was here with his parents. He asked truely worried: 'Are you alright?'

Miss Parker couldn't avoid smiling again and said: 'Nice that you just escaped from the Centre again and ask ME it I'm alright.'

He then grinned, too: 'As you know I'm always concerned about other people.'

'I'm glad you were. Otherwise I would be pushing up daisies now.', she said ironically but Jarod knew that it was her way to say 'Thank you'.

Margareth then asked what they were going to do now. Jarod turned to his mother and said: 'We have to find Emily.'

They were talking about Emily and when and where they met her last, which made Parker think of the fact that Jarod's family was still ripped apart and that it was her fault, too. Her expression suddenly became serious and she felt very uncomfortable, being with them.

Jarod noticed that something wasn't right and asked if she was alright.

Miss Parker just nodded and said: 'I think I gotta go.' With these words she went out of the room and Jarod jumped off his chair to follow her outside. He grabbed her arm and said: 'Miss Parker, wait!' She turned around and asked: 'What?'

'What do you meen you gotta go?'

'Are you really asking me that?! Look, I'm really grateful that you saved me life, Jarod but 1.: you didn't needed to and 2.: I can't stay here with you and your family and pretend as if the last five years didn't happen! I was tearing you apart from your family and tried to take you back to the Centre. I destroyed your life and it's also my fault that your family is ripped apart.'

'I know that you had no choice. What were you supposed to do as you are the daughter of the Centre's leader?! And I didn't saved you to let you ruin yourself!'

'I take care of myself and I'm not going back to the Centre – I'm not that stupid.'

'What do you want to do then?'

'I don't know. Maybe it's time for me to get my own place to hide.'

'I really don't like that idea.'

'But I do and that's all, that matters to me at the moment. I'm glad you found your parents and I hope you'll find your sister, too.' They both now noticed that Jarod was still holding her arm. 'Would you please let me go now?', she said with a sadness in her voice, she couldn't hide from him. He hesitated for a moment but he knew that he couldn't keep her from going and let go of her and said: 'Please be careful, Miss Parker.' She nodded and left. He gazed after her as she was leaving. He was really worried and just hoped that she would be alright.

He came back into the house and his mother was rising from her chair: 'You just let her go?'

'Yes.'

'Why?', Mayor Charles asked.

'She thinks that she don't belong here because she was working for the Centre.'

'That's nonsence!', Margareth said.

Jarod suddenly became mad and was walking around nervously: 'I know but you don't know that woman! Her whole life she build up that huge wall and now no one gets through it! I could see in her eyes that she wanted to stay but she would rather die, than admitting that! That woman just drives me crazy!' His his mother could tell that he was just saying that out of sorrow.

He said down next to his parents and for once in his life he didn't knew what to do. His father was putting his hand on Jarod's shoulder: 'Look, let us search for Emily and you take care of Miss Parker.'

'What?! I can't. I...'

'We are her parents. We're going to find her. And maybe Parker just has to be forced to do what's good for her.', his mother interrupted him. Jarod knew that it was the only way to save her from ruining herself and so he agreed.

Jarod stood up immediately and took his jacket. He said 'Thank you. I'll be back soon.' He then took the car and left. He was determined to find her and he knew that he wouldn't let her leave anymore when he had found her...

xXx

 **...and I'm determined to update soon... ;) :D**


End file.
